Kicked up North
by Boltfromtheblue201
Summary: Jaden and Syrus lose to the ParaDox Brothers and are kicked out of Duel Academy. Only North Academy is willing to take them in, throwing the duo into a new set of characters to meet and challenges to face. How would the events of Season 1 play out with The leading duo off up in the far North?


_Hey! So this is my first story. As a rookie fanfic writer I will please ask of you to let me know of any criticisms and ways to improve on my fic through reviews or PM's. _

_I like to thank Osidiano for being my beta for this chapter. __Enjoy!_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. All trademarks go to their respective owners. _

"Wait teach, we actually are expelled?!" A voice boomed in the chancellor's office. Within Sheppard's office two crimson-clothed students stood before the Chancellor, with four guards blocking the only exit, with more guards in the hall beyond. One of the students tried to look as small and unnoticeable as possible, while the one who was responsible for the outburst was practically bouncing on the wide ceramic desk in front of him.

"You boys knew the rules and you decided to deliberately break them by going in that dorm!" The Chancellor sat with crossed hands, speaking in a sharp, disciplinary tone. "You lost the tag duel, so you are both expelled." The statement made Jaden pause, the weight of Sheppard's words sinking in. The other student was practically curled in a ball, shivering as if he was about to cry.

Jaden swallowed his unease before resuming. "Sheppard sir, I know we lost the duel, but is there any other way we can come clean on this whole shebang?" Jaden kept his upbeat and determined demeanor, though a faint voice in his head believed this was a hopeless attempt. "I know we made mistakes during the duel, but isn't that all part of the game?"

Syrus peeked slightly from his downward gaze upon hearing the word "mistake", his mind flashing through recent events, clouding his head in a storm of chatter and imagery. Syrus didn't want to talk, his being practically frozen in place. "Sy, help me out here?" Jaden turned to his fellow Slifer. "One mistake doesn't hurt in the long run right?" Jaden's sentence echoed into Syrus's head, and almost on cue it took him back to mere minutes ago...

* * *

"I play "Power Bond"!" Syrus boasted as he made his move, the young Slifer's enthusiasm bursting in the middle of the massive white stadium packed with hundreds of watching students. _"And my older bro said I wasn't ready to play this!"_ Syrus built up confidence in his head.

"I fuse Jaden's "Tempest" with my "UFOroid" to make "UFOroid Fighter"!" With a gesture towards the arena's roof Syrus commanded Jaden's winged Hero onto his own machine, the effects of "Power Bond" surging the new monster's power to incredible levels, even when compared to the towering "Gate Guardian" across the field. The crowd's cheers grew in propensity, with the jam-packed Slifer corner cheering the loudest in support of their fellow dormmates.

Para nearly froze at the sight of an 8000 ATK monster bearing down on them, but Dox merely nodded to his partner, not appearing concerned.

Syrus was filled with adrenaline, but a whisper in his head warned that something was not right. Syrus merely shook it off and called the attack to end the duel. ""Fighter"! Attack "Gate Guardian"!"

Dox responded with merely a smirk. "You smug little chap, you fell into my trap!" He unashamedly countered, playing his set card. ""Negate Attack"!" Syrus's jaw dropped in shock, the surprise attack mentally slamming him on the head. "_No! It was that one card in the corner they played at the start!" _Syrus's mind interjected in reaction. The young man's gamble backfired in his face yet again, and this time he dragged his best friend down with him.

The stands cried out in surprise at the sudden turn of the tables.

Somewhere in the crowd Duel Academy's leading senior strode out without so much as a word.

The two bald brothers laughed like hyenas. "Silly kid, you nailed your own casket, when you put all your chips in one basket." The brothers said in unison, their backup plan working wondrously.

"Aww man! It didn't go through!" Jaden stomped his foot on the floor in disappointment. "And with "Power Bond" that means..." Jaden turned to his partner, who just stood staring blankly forward. "Sy? Sy?" Jaden called to see if he was alright.

"It's the end..." Syrus spoke while the rest of him remained frozen in place. Unbeknownst to him, the choice of words ended his turn, causing the supercharged fusion monster to explode in a blast of virtual fire and smoke. Jaden and Syrus braced for the incoming blow, but it didn't prepare them for a blast strong enough to push them back. Both of them slid and fell down on the steel floor, their life point counter falling to zero.

Syrus laid still on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, staring up at the bright ceiling trying to speak words that never came forth from his mouth. Jaden jumped back up onto his feet, scratching his head which he had hit on the way down. "Slifer's Greatest Drop-Out Boy" took a small blow to his enthusiasm as well, the supposedly unbeatable rookie losing 2 duels in the past 2 days.

Meanwhile the Paradox Brothers waved and soaked in the cheers of the crowd, their victory the first the aging veterans tasted in many years. "Perhaps the treatment we gave those kids was a pity." Dox commented. Para patted his shoulder and replied "Don't dwell on it brother, cause we're off to Battle City!" The pair high-fived and made their way off the duel pad, with quite a few envious students and a couple reporters meeting them at the base of the platform.

"Hey Syrus! You alright over there?" Jaden spoke with a bit more concern, since Syrus hadn't moved for over a minute now. Before he could rush over to his friend's aid, a couple of the school's disciplinary guards seized him by the arms. Syrus's daze was interrupted when the white light was crowded out by the shadow-like appearance of half a dozen guards. "N-No! Wait!" Syrus tried to defend with his elbows, but a guard simply scooped him up and stormed toward the rear exit in a couple seconds.

"Syrus!" Jaden again yelled out to his friend, only to be carried off himself. "Ah- Let go of me you punks!" Jaden punched at his captors only to get his head shoved down by extra sets of arms. The guards were out of the stadium and off down the halls of the main building mere seconds later. Syrus appeared limp, apparently having given up trying to resist, but Jaden was fighting tooth and nail (literally) against his annoyed captors.

"Syrus! Hang on buddy! I'll be right there!"

* * *

"I-I..." Syrus found himself back to reality, but he struggled to find a response to Jaden's question. "I screwed it up, screwed it all up...". He quivered, realizing that not just him, but his best friend were expelled because of his mistake. Syrus's hold finally broke, breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing.

"Syrus.." Jaden clenched his fist, and knelt down to comfort his friend. "It's alright Sy! Syrus!" Jaden did his best to calm the younger Slifer's sobbing fit.

"Whether or not you lost the duel by mistake," Sheppard intruded, "You knew what was at stake the moment you two stepped into that forbidden dorm!"

"What we did was rescue Alexis from some weirdo hiding out there!" Jaden lashed back, with a rarely-seen anger starting to surface. "We- I fought to rescue my friends from danger, so I feel both my and Sy's expulsion is totally unfair!"

"ENOUGH!" The chancellor interrupted. "You both went in and dueled in there, putting everyone at this academy at risk with that shadow game! I can't let such serious threats to the school go unpunished, so you're both out of here!" Sheppard slammed his fist against the desk for emphasis, the typically calm old man capable of intimidating rage when his patience was tested.

"But..?" Jaden pecked, almost hesitantly.

"NO MORE! Get out!" Sheppard barked, pointing to the door.

"Chancellor!" Jaden started, but two guards from near the door seized the two Slifer Reds in an instant. "Ah, will you quit doing that?!" Jaden kicked and grabbed at the guards trying to take him, but the two muscular men got both of the students off the ground and made their way out the door to join with the extra dozen or so guards just outside.

"Jaden!?" A couple of voices could be heard down the hall. Jaden turned to see a couple figures coming up the stairwell, breaking into a run when they noticed Jaden and Syrus in the crowd of guards.

"Alexis? Chumley? Is that you?" Jaden squirmed to get a good look, able to make out Chumley's towering figure easily. "Help us get away from these goons!"

"Don't worry Jaden! We'll get you out of there!" Chumley charged at the mess of guards. Three of them repelled Chumley with a synchronized shove, sending Chumley reeling back, almost losing his balance. Alexis stayed just out of the reach of the guards, searching for an opening. "You gotta fight them Jaden! Give us an opening!"

"*Ah* what do ya think *umph* I'm doing?" Jaden squirmed, making things difficult for the guard holding him over his shoulder. Seeing an opportunity, Alexis did a sweeping kick to Jaden's captor, knocking the guard off his feet and landing on his arm, breaking it. Jaden leaped out of the grip from the guard mid-fall, dashing toward his friends, but four more guards were quick to grab him, many hands and elbows striking the young man. Jaden did his best to wiggle free from his attackers, but another trio of guards joining the fray was enough to pull the boy back into their ranks. "Dah, no!' Jaden desperately cried, his strength waning from a storm of blows to his back, ribs and arms.

Chumley replanted himself and charged at the line of security again, but the three guards were waiting to repel him once again with a combined push, sending Chumley tumbling backward and reuniting with the floor face-down.

Alexis uppercutted the left guard on the chin, causing him to stumble. He clumsily put up his hands to try to block, but the assaulting Obelisk struck him repeatedly on the head and stomach, bringing the hapless guard to his knees. The center guard grabbed Alexis by the hair and pulled her off of his wounded partner. The guard then pushed Alexis away with both of his hands to her back, the Obelisk hissing in pain and barely saving herself from falling.

"Guys! Guys!" Jaden cried out, his exclamations fading down the hall as he and Syrus were carried off by what was now a sea of security, the two wounded guards limping close behind to get medical attention.

"What are you two doing?" A voice demanded from behind. Chumley and Alexis turned to see Chancellor Sheppard, standing tall and looking quite cross.

Alexis was clutching the back of her head. "Chancellor! "You can't expel Jaden and Syrus! They were only trying to help me!" "They shouldn't be punished for saving me from grave danger!"

"You knew not to go into that old dorm, and his actions by dueling there put the whole school and the lives of the students in jeopardy!" Sheppard cut Alexis off with his resolved but intimidating voice. "From what you've seen you should be lucky I don't expel you two either!"

Chumley stepped forward, his uniform torn and his face bruised. "Then you should expel me too! Jaden and Syrus are my roommates and best friends, and we told you that Sy wasn't ready for such a difficult duel!"

A stuck-up, grating laugh responded to Chumley's words. Behind Sheppard the spiny-haired Chazz was leaning against the wall with a satisfied grin on his face. "Those two Slifer slackers were lucky to even get a second chance, and they blew it big time! Jaden's little sidekick ruined the whole duel, and that loser doesn't deserve to be in Duel Academy!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Chumley approached Chazz with fists drawn, but two guards pulled the large kid back, denying the chance to strike. Chumley begrudgingly calmed down, shaking off their hands with a shrug.

Sheppard straightened his burgundy suit and reigned in his anger. "I'm sorry it has to go like this, but rules must be enforced, and Jaden bringing such a...great disturbance to the school can't be allowed." Sheppard spoke with a hint of wary, knowing the dark secret of the dorm could cause all hell to break loose if the rest of academy found out. "I'm warning all of you: you speak at all about the old dorm, instant expulsion. That includes you Princeton!" He suddenly pointed to Chazz, unsettling the Obelisk freshman from his stance. "Is that clear?"

Chumley and Alexis wanted to speak out again, but Sheppard's words and the guards staring down upon them convinced them to drop it. The two could only produce a nod to the chancellor in an eerie silence.

"Alright then, you three are dismissed." The chancellor stood firm and tall like a statue. Taking his cue, the three students hastily skittered past and back down the stairs.

Sheppard retreated to his office and collapsed back onto his chair. He gave a strong exhale before addressing one of the guards. "I want 24/7 surveillance on the old dorm. Nothing, and I mean nothing, gets in or out without my permission."

"Yes sir." the head of the disciplinary squad responded. "And the two expelled kids?"

Sheppard shrugged, finding an answer a bit more difficult. He didn't like expelling students, but the threat of awakening whatever was in that god-forsaken place by dueling could not be tolerated by any stretch.

"Give them until tomorrow morning to pack their things and let them say goodbyes. I want them out of here by 7:30 tomorrow on the next boat out."

The guards bowed and left the room, leaving Sheppard to his own devices.

* * *

There was plenty of commotion among the Slifer Dorm that evening, with all of its inhabitants speaking over the expulsion of their star duelist in a hodgepodge of stances and emotions.

"I heard that losing the duel today got them kicked out. How come none of us knew about that?"

"They were caught in that abandoned dorm, you know no one is allowed there! Jaden and Syrus get what was coming to them if ya ask me!"

"I overheard the Chancellor chew Jade and Sy out. I never heard him so angry before..."

"Where does that leave us? Jaden was our best chance at finally getting our dorm some respect! Now we're the laughing stocks of the whole school!"

Endless streams of questions and remarks over the expulsion of the "Slifer Slacker" were made well into the night, the worn-out dorm having a pretty tense atmosphere of confusion.

The gossip over the events of today didn't help the two Slifers of focus one bit. Syrus was hesitantly packing his belongings, lost in his frantic thoughts that made minutes go on for what seemed like hours. "Is this really happening?" He spoke to himself aloud. "I haven't even been here for a month and my dueling prospects are done!"

Jaden groaned while he picked up his loose clothing he left all around the cabin as consequence of his low-maintenance habits. "Yeah, we both blew it big time when it all mattered!" Jaden replied as cheerful as he could. Syrus only turned away in shame, which made Jaden put the brakes on his cleanup. _"Was that a bit too harsh?"_

After about a minute of uncomfortable silence Jaden moved over to pat his friend's shoulder, which Syrus visibly jerked away from in response. The shorter duelist turned hesitantly to Jaden, his glasses lopsided and his eyes widened.

"Look Sy, we all make mistakes. It's all just part of dueling. Learn from your mistakes and try harder next time!" Jaden spoke with more consolation, his smile enough to get Syrus to liven up a tiny bit.

Syrus gave his partner a light nod out of thanks, and straightened his glasses back up. He was still visibly shaking however. "But bro, we've been kicked out of Duel Academy! Our chances at making it pro are over! "Sh-shouldn't you be more concerned about this?"

"Yeah Jade," Chumley spoke from near the dresser, sorting out his two roommates' stuff as part of the packing. "Not everyone gets to come to this academy, and I doubt anyone else will take you guys in."

Jaden pondered for a few moments and snapped his fingers when his mind connected. "What about the other academies on the continent? Surely they will understand that what I did was a misunderstanding, right?"

Chumley shook his head, half facepalming, half rubbing his forehead. "I don't think expulsion looks very good on your academic records. And it will be awhile till we can petition the chancellor to try to change his mind, and that's a very,very slim bet."

"Well Sheppard can't just leave you two out to dry for something you guys didn't do!" A voice chimed in. The three Slifer 'mates turned to find, of all people, Alexis at their entryway. Outside, dozens of Slifers formed near her, since it was quite rare to have an Obelisk tread in the hive of rejects, and let alone having one of the school's rising stars drop in.

"Me and your friend here spoke to the chancellor and told him what really happened, but he wouldn't listen! I can't just let you guys be kicked out for stopping...whatever was in that old dorm." Alexis finished, her stance stern and determined in resolve.

"I'm Chumley by the way," Chumley duly noted. "and the chancellor looked quite livid over what they...all four of us got into in that dorm. I doubt Sheppard will change his mind quickly, if at all."

Jaden was still pondering over the idea of him and Syrus moving to another dueling school when he had another idea pop in. "How 'bout... we check out that one school up north? Didn't you guys say that they would take in anyone?"

"You mean North Academy?" Chumley corrected. "That place is a real madhouse with the cold and even colder attitudes of the duelists last time I'd been there as part of studies." Chumley shivered at the thought of going back up there again.

"And I heard that they were in financial straits, that they would take pretty much anyone at this point to get attention." Alexis added. "I don't know much else outside of the news though."

"Well does it have duelists? Count me in if they're willing to take anyone eager to throw down!" The young man spoke with increasing excitement, a sharp contrast to the melancholy that filled the room.

Jaden nudged Syrus' shoulder, the short boy practically invisible throughout the whole exchange and left to his own thoughts. "What do ya say Sy? Think we can make it to North Academy? Wherever that is."

Syrus gulped before replying "Umm, I don't think my parents are gonna take me getting kicked out of Duel Academy well enough to let me follow you there. I may not even see you again after we head back to Domino." Syrus slowed his last few words, the prospect of leaving his best friend sinking in. The idea that he would have to part ways with his academy friends slammed his brain, and he could only curl up and tear up at the thought.

Jaden placed his hand on Syrus' back, doing his best to calm him down, but Syrus broke down into sobs again, digging his hands into his half-packed clothes in a fit of frustration and anger.

"Don't fret Sy," Jaden comforted. "I'm sure the other academies will understand that it was a misunderstanding!". Jaden's response was met with uneasy silence from Chumley and Alexis, with Syrus' weeps and high-pitched wails filling the room. The three other students in the room felt the atmosphere was very uncomfortable, but none of them had the will to speak up.

The proceedings were interrupted by the arrival of campus security, a couple guards sifting through the crowd of students. "Hey! No visitors for the expelled!" A guard shouted toward Alexis. The shout made Syrus clam up in surprise. "You need to leave unless you want to get in serious trouble."

Alexis sighed, partly in anger, partly in relief that the heavy atmosphere was broken. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning then." Was all she replied before she was lead out by one of the guards.

"Hold on 'Lex," Jaden started to say in Alexis' direction, but he was only met with the stern, intimidating gaze of the remaining guard. "You guys need to be up at 7:00 tomorrow to get your stuff on the next boat out. We'll be waiting outside by then," The guard approached Jaden, appearing quite confrontational compared to Jaden's lax stance. "And don't make us come get you." The guard pointed a finger at Jaden for emphasis, knowing too well that the Slifer Slacker was not a very punctual student.

Jaden remained still, looking with curiosity at the guard. Syrus turned hesitantly toward the intruder, the bluenette's face a sobbing mess with tears and snot dripping from his face.

The guard never broke his stalwart frown. "7' sharp boys. G'night." With that the man exited the room. Jaden stuck his tongue out at him as he left.

"Well that was quite a harsh going-away party." Jaden kept his demeanor bright. "They didn't even let me say goodbye to Alex!"

"That's the disciplinary guard for ya." Chumley replied. "You best be there sharp as well, you REALLY don't want to piss them off..." Chumley shuddered, as if he had experience with such an event before. "Best that we finish this packing."

"Oh, right." Jaden perked up. "Syrus, can ya help me get these clothes packed in?" He turned toward Syrus's bunk only to find it empty. The click of a door to the outside got his attention. Jaden and Chumley turned to see Syrus make his way out the door.

"Sy? Where are you going?" Jaden called.

"Give me 5 minutes Jay. I need some time to calm down." Syrus trembled a bit in his voice.

"Alright, don't get in trouble with the guards huh?" Jaden joked, met with only silence from Syrus as he left the room.

"Can't you give Syrus a break Jaden?" Chumley asked Jaden once he was sure Syrus was out of earshot. "He really feels bad about losing that tag duel."

"Really? I told him it was nothing to worry about..." Jaden scratched his head confused.

"Sy really felt that his mistake cost you guys the duel, and your right to stay at the academy. And not everyone can keep their head held high all the time like you can Jade. He feels really bad about letting you and the dorm down." Chumley gulped. "So I wouldn't bring it up to him that much. At least 'till he has time to come to grips with what happened."

"He really thinks that way?" Jaden returned with surprise. "He doesn't need to beat himself up over it..."

"Well you're his best friend, so getting his best friend kicked out probably had a crushing impact on him." Chumley stood up to speak face-to-face with Jaden. "And I can't see him like that either. So please, don't badger him about it? For both me and Sy." Chumley asked his friend with sincerity.

Chumley's words made Jaden pause for awhile. The wonder rookie stood with eyes widened in a daze, leaving Chumley to wonder what thoughts were circling about in his head.

Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying. "Okay, I won't hound him out. For both..for all three of us." He held a hand out to Chumley for a handshake. Chumley took the offer and sealed their agreement. "Thanks Jay." Chumley cracked a small smile, which Jaden returned.

"Now, time to get these clothes packed." Jaden restarted with his light-hearted demeanor. "Be a pal and help me while Sy is out?"

"Sure." Chumley answered, with less concern than before.

* * *

Syrus leaned on the railing of the dorm's outer walkway, facing the ocean. The night fog had rolled in, making the view pretty short past the dimly-lit road along the cliffs. Syrus fought off shivers of the coming sea breeze as he peered blankly out into the night, thoughts forming in his head more concisely than before.

"_After that screw up, Jaden is still so bubbly and energetic as ever. I wish I had his determination."_ Syrus pondered through the past few days: Jaden had the guts to challenge the king of the ring to a duel, and got served his first loss, all for Syrus's sake. _"Shows the kind of friend I am."_ Syrus cynically chuckled to himself.

He fumbled through his red coat and pulled out a card from it: "Power Bond", the card that supposedly helped his strategy. The card that Jaden pressured him to play. The card that his older brother said he was far from ready to use, all of those events around this one piece of paperboard.

Syrus shook his head._"Damn it! Zane was right! I wasn't ready to use this, and look what that got me!"_ Syrus clenched his teeth in building anger, his fingers threatening to tear the rare card apart in their grip.

Soon enough his anger spilled over, and Syrus chucked the card off the walkway. The little square flicked about in the air as it swayed down to Earth, only for the wind to pick it up and lift it further and further away. The card quickly got lost to the naked eye, devoured by the dark gray fog not too far beyond.

Syrus gripped the metal rail and shook it in frustration. He had the card on loan from his brother, but he didn't care in the slightest what happened to it at this point. Syrus held back breaking down again, his rage muting it out.

He took a few deep breaths of night breeze which helped cool him down, enough to think clearly again._"So much for trying to follow my brother to duel in the pros.."_ Syrus grunted, doing his best to cool down and not make another scene. A couple passing Slifer students gave brief glances, but they left him alone to regain his composure.

Syrus's peace lasted for about 10 minutes until it was interrupted by Jaden's voice, coming from a door leading back inside. "Hey Sy, you alright over there?" He asked.

Syrus readjusted his glasses, putting up a fake smile. "Yeah Jade, a bit better." He made his way to the door, slowing as he passed Jaden. "Let's go get ready for tomorrow."

Jaden raised an eyebrow as Syrus passed, but he brushed it aside. "Sure thing Syrus. Lets get to it." He replied with assurance. The two made their way back to their room, where the three roommates chatted and were somehow able to brave Jaden's pigsty to get everything packed.

* * *

There was an atmosphere of unrest in the room that night, and even past curfew there was a sense of activity in the Slifer dorm amidst the unlit halls.

Chumley and Syrus were lost in thought, staring up blankly as their minds were doing overtime. Even Jaden, who normally fell asleep as soon as he hit the hay, was tossing and turning for awhile before drifting off to slumber. Chumley fell asleep soon after, since he hadn't properly slept since his dad came over to try and pluck him from Duel Academy.

Syrus was playing the last few days back in his head over and over again, trying to find choices that would have history play differently. He then reminisced on his days at the academy he was parting: When he first met Jaden at the entry tests. When he got caught sneaking into the Obelisk Girl's dorm. When he and his buds told ghost stories to pass the colder nights. When he was caught in death's grip at the hands of Titan and lived to tell the tale. He hadn't been at Duel Academy for very long, but in his short time he faced a variety of challenges and sensations, met many interesting characters, and forged 2 strong friendships as a result. It made the sting of leaving it all behind all the more jarring for the young duelist, like everything suddenly felt empty.

"_It's been quite a wild ride. Darn shame that it had to end so soon."_ Syrus's thoughts read plain as day to him. _"Nothing I can do about it now..."_

Syrus's mind slowly wound down after that, and soon enough he too slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The following morning was a typical brisk, gloomy affair, as the Sun was barely cracking the horizon, yet to burn the fog back out to sea. As it was a Saturday morning there was little foot traffic along the path to the harbor.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley brought several bags of belongings with them across the bridge with an escort of guards to keep them in check. Syrus proceeded with little fuss, and Jaden was chatting with Chumley a couple steps ahead.

"You know how to get to North Academy Chums?" Jaden inquired, carrying all of his stuff on his back.

"I have no clue," Chumley shook his head. "Plus we need to sort out this current mess we're in." Chumley shook his fist in frustration.

"You'll keep in touch with us right?" Jaden replied.

"By email, yeah. I don't want any long-distance calls." Chumley chuckled. "Though we'll need to in case we need anything from you and Sy to get you guys back here where you belong."

Syrus perked up at mention of his name, and added to the conversation. "I dunno when we'll be in touch, and what will our parents think of this?" Syrus chilled at the thought, praying that such an event would not come soon.

"Well my folks are always out on business trips, so I have my hands open for awhile." Jaden recalled, pointing his own finger against his chin. "Annnnd the trip back is slow by boat." He groaned upon the realization. "Just what I needed when I have to miss sleeping in."

The trio made it to the piers at the end of the docking area. Only two boats were docked, and the guards nudged them toward the faded white passenger ferry on the left.

"Hold the phone!" Jaden stopped his friends by the arm upon spotting something. From another pier Alexis approached while waving her hand to get their attention. "Hey 'Lex!" Jaden waved back, pushing a guard aside to get closer.

"I told you guys I'd make it." Alexis answered calmly. "I couldn't miss saying goodbye to the guy who saved me a few nights ago." She chuckled, to which the awestruck Syrus could only blush and hide behind Chumley.

"Eh, don't mention it! That's what friends do right?" Jaden tapped her on the shoulder, the meaning of her words flying right over his head much to her and Chumley's chagrin. "It's a shame we have to go, you're quite the duelist to throw down with!"

Alexis fought off her own blush. "Well thank you!" She changed the subject. "Don't worry, you two won't be expelled for long! We'll get this sorted out!" She said with more determination than worry this time.

"It will be a long time before Sheppard will even think of changing his mind." A voice chimed in from behind. The crowd turned to find Bastion emerge from behind one of the massive warehouses that dot the harbor. He approached Jaden and handed him a slip of paper. "Some email addresses from the guys at Ra Yellow. You seem to have attracted a bit of a following there!" He laughed.

"Oh, thanks Bastion!" Jaden stuffed the paper into a pocket in his jacket. "I didn't think I was that popular!" He laughed in response.

"Well keep us posted on how things are going if you can." Bastion continued. "It's weird seeing "Duel Academy's Number 1" leaving so soon, and I won't lie: I will miss having you around."

"Aw, I'll miss you too buddy." Jaden said more reassuringly. "I'll miss all you guys."

Jaden wrapped his arms around whoever he could, grabbing Chumley and Syrus with one arm and Alexis and Bastion with the other, pulling them into a group hug. Everyone except Jaden grunted as they were squeezed together, Syrus feeling like he would suffocate when pressed between Jaden and Chumley.

The group stood there in embrace for about a minute, when one of the guards tapped Jaden on the shoulder. "Alright, break it up, we're leaving now." He commanded,"We got to get your stuff on board."

The group begrudgingly parted, save for Syrus who remained glued to Chumley. "*umpf* I'll miss you too Sy, but can ya loosen your grip a bit?" Syrus reluctantly pulled off of his friend, growing a little teary-eyed again.

Jaden and Syrus gathered their luggage at the motions of the guards. Alexis was still a bit struck by the embrace, and Bastion stretched his back in ache. Jaden pointed at the duo. "Now while I'm gone you guys don't stop pushing for the top, alright?" He requested.

"You bet!" Alexis snapped in reply, almost on instinct, to her surprise.

"You can count on it." Bastion spoke with more reserve. "Just don't expect an easy time when you two get back!"

"I won't be expecting any Bastion!" Jaden smiled.

With that, the three Slifers made their way up the dock to the boat. Jaden acted like he was about to get on a cruise, while his friends were a bit more somber in attitude.

The three stopped right before the onramp. Chumley had some trouble forming the will to speak. "I... I wish you two the best of luck." He spurted out.

Jaden put a hand on Chumley's shoulder. "We'll be fine. We won't be gone for long." He said with a reassuring gaze in his eyes. The three Slifers embraced one last time, and reluctantly parted.

Jaden and Syrus clumsily walked up the ramp with their luggage. Jaden waved to Alexis and Bastion one more time, Syrus only offering a gaze and a faint smile to them that they probably couldn't see. Bastion waved back, Alexis not breaking her dull stance as she watched the two Slifers disappear into the ship's deck.

The ship shifted with a loud creak as it detached from the dock. Without sounding the horn it slowly made its way out of port, shifting in the gray water as it accelerated.

Only Chumley stood on the platform as the guards made their way back to land. A few of the guards yawned and chatted about getting breakfast, their task done and already forgotten. The boat quickly faded into the fog as it made its way out to sea, the wake of the vessel dispersing just as fast.

Bastion turned to Alexis. "So, I'll see you in class Monday?" He replied. His words met no response, Alexis still staring out to sea.

"...I'll see ya around then." Bastion finished. He gently bowed and left.

Alexis was at a loss for words for what felt like an hour. Chumley still stared from dock out in the direction of the boat, looking quite lonesome without his two comrades in red by his side.

Alexis sighed, and silently retreated from the docks. Chumley still stood there, the crashing of waves against the dock and the cawing of seagulls the only sounds to be heard as the Sun started to pull back the fog to announce the new day.

* * *

By 08:00 a few students were up and about. The Sun was up to relieve the clear blue sky from the gloomy fog. Some Slifer and Ra students were on the dirt path along the cliffs to the main building. Passerby ranged from joggers to wetsuit-donned students heading to the beach to friends and staff just having friendly gossip.

One figure stood out in this environment, his piercing stare and senior white uniform causing other students to keep their distance. He didn't speak, he didn't even turn to face any passerby, he just stood there unflinching, looking out to sea. He could briefly make out the trail of a small boat heading northward up toward mainland Japan, the trip a good 5-6 hours long he last recalled.

He spotted out of the corner of his eye a small brown rectangle in the grass, flopping in the breeze. He steadily approached it, and he could make it out as a card.

He reached down and plucked it from the grass, the moist blades not feeling good against his bare hand. He wiped some dew off to read the card. It was "Power Bond", the edges stained with dirt and moisture and the front of it bearing indents and slight tears from what looked like fingernails.

He shook his head in annoyance. _"I let him borrow it and this is what happens. Totally asked for it."_ He thought to himself, feeling lucky that his precious card didn't get blown into the ocean. He looked one last time out to sea. The boat was out of view, and with it, his brother, and his friend that gave him quite a duel the other day, was gone.

Without a word, Zane left the cliffs back towards the Obelisk dorm. Anyone who gazed out may have caught a brief glimpse of shining metal on the horizon before it faded into the endless blue.


End file.
